Counting
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. "Bisakah kau mulai menghitung lagi untukku?" Orang itu tak kasat mata baginya, namun ia begitu merindukannya. "Maafkan aku." KaiAi. Oneshot.


Di raihnya wajah laki-laki itu, perbedaan tinggi di antara keduanya membuatnya harus berjinjit. Ia tidak menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi laki-laki itu, hanya menutup kedua kelopak basah yang sudah sejak tadi tertutup, menyembunyikan sepasang manik emerald yang penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Nah," Dipaksanya suaranya agar tidak terisak, terdengar semenenangkan mungkin. "Bisakah kau mulai menghitung lagi untukku?"

.

.

.

Di kala sepi, yang Toshiki Kai lakukan seorang diri hanya menutup mata dan menghitung dari sepuluh. Suara-suara di sekitarnya akan memudar seperti radio yang suaranya dikecilkan, menghilang dalam kesenyapan ruangan gelap. Tangannya selalu terasa lebih ringan, terangkat ke langit tanpa perizinannya dan meraih wajah hangat yang tak kasat mata.

"Kau seharusnya tidak disini." Suara itu—terseling statis, namun begitu jelas di telinganya—terdengar frustasi, seolah ia telah berulang kali mengingatkan hal itu padaya. "Jangan lakukan ini padaku, kumohon."

Nada memohon itu entah mengapa justru membuat hatinya semakin teriris. "Aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu." Geramnya, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri karena dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan dan siapa orang ini. "Kalau kau ingin aku menderita seperti ini, akan kubuat kau lebih menderita lagi."

Orang tak kasat mata itu tidak mengatakan apapun lebih jauh. Tangan mungilnya bergerak, menyentuh legannya, menggoreskan jari mungilnya di atas lekukan tangannya. "Kau hanya melukai dirimu sendiri." Ia bersikeras, nadanya begitu sendu hingga ia merasa ingin memeluknya dan melindunginya dari kesedihannya. "Kumohon, lupakan aku."

Ketika orang tak kasat mata itu hendak menyentuh wajahnya, di sentaknya orang itu menjauh, begitu keras hingga ia sendiri terbangun. Tidak ada ruangan gelap itu, tidak ada keberadaan orang tak kasat mata itu—hanya seorang Toshiki Kai, sendirian, bersandar di sudut ruangan yang gelap. Kehangatan dari wajah orang itu menghilang dari saraf-saraf telapak tangannya, meninggalkan perasaan pahit di seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Mungkinkah ia melakukannya lagi jika ia mampu?

Pisau itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari pergelangan tangannya, mencari tempat yang belum ditempati beberapa luka yang mulai menutup. Toshiki tak pernah melihatnya sebagai ancaman—pisau itu telah menjadi teman baiknya selama ini, menjadi penghubungnya dengan orang tak kasat mata yang bahkan tak ia ingat.

(Siapa? Toshiki sendiri masih tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kenapa ia tidak bisa melupakan kehangatan orang yang ia tidak kenal, ia sendiri tidak tahu.)

Orang tak kasat mata itu selalu ada di sana, ia yakin, menatapnya dari sudut ruangan dengan sepasang manik sendu. Seolah ia ingin menolongnya, namun ia tahu kalau ia tak akan bisa ditolong lagi.

Bahkan sekarangpun, Toshiki dapat merasakan keberadaanya—ia ada di sebelahnya, membisikkan ribuan maaf dan harapan agar ia tak melakukan hal ini—_ini salah, ini salah, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, kumohon jangan, maafkan aku_—dan ribuan kalimat lain yang bahkan tidak bisa ia balas—

Manik emeraldnya mengerjap. Dipandanginya lengan yang sejak tadi ia persiapkan, tak menyadari bahwa pisau itu telah tertanam di telapak tangannya. Cairan kental yang hangat mengalir, dan bahkan ia tak menyadari telah membuat genangan kecil merah di lantai.

_Maafkan aku,_

Ia mengabaikan bisikan lemah itu, menarik kembali benda tajam itu, kemudian menempelkan mata pisau yang kini telah berlumuran cairan merah yang ia kenal baik.

_Maafkan aku,_

Ia kembali mengirisnya di pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

.

Langit malam itu seperti saat itu—masih bertabur ribuan konstelasi, masing-masing berusaha menunjukkan keindahan mereka masing-masing. Segalanya luput dari pandangan Toshiki Kai, yang kini hanya bisa melihat mereka tertutup oleh asap abu-abu dan remang kemerahan api yang membara.

"_Bisakah kau mulai menghitung lagi untukku?"_

Dia menutup matanya, membayangkan orang tak kasat mata itu melindungi matanya yang tertutup dengan tangan kecilnya dari asap yang mengepul. Hawa panas hari itu kembali menyelimutinya—dia dapat mengingat hari itu, kenapa ia tak dapat mengingat orang itu?

Tangannya yang masih meneteskan darah kental terjulur ke depan, ketika ia membuka matanya dan membiarkan sungai kecil membanjiri wajahnya—membuncah seperti bendungan yang tak tertahan lagi.

Ia membiarkan dirinya jatuh.

Karena disana, laki-laki tak kasat mata itu tersenyum padanya—dibawah sana, menunggunya dengan tangan terjulur. Rambut biru lautnya, kedua manik biru yang sendu itu—

"Maafkan aku."

Ketika sang bumi merangkulnya, ia tahu ia telah meninggalkan kesempatan terakhir untuk bersama orang tak kasat mata itu selamanya.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau mulai menghitung lagi untukku?"

Ia enggan melepaskan tangannya, melindungi mata dan hidung laki-laki yang kini memunggunginya meskipun asap tebal telah memenuhi seluruh saluran pernafasannya. Ia mendorong laki-laki itu terus berjalan—mungkinkah ia tak sadarkan diri sekarang? bahkan ia tak meronta seperti sebelumnya lagi.

Sepotong kayu yang terbakar jatuh, menimpa punggungnya yang kini hanya terbalut pakaian tipis, dan ia berusaha keras untuk tidak meringis. Sedikit saja suara kesakitannya mungkin akan membangunkan laki-laki itu. matanya yang sudah perih oleh asap tak mampu lagi menahan air mata sekarang.

"Tolonglah," Bisiknya, memohon pada laki-laki itu—atau siapapun, yang mendengarnya, _tolonglah_—"Hidup untukku, oke?"

Ia mendorong laki-laki itu keluar, menuju dunia gelap yang penuh dengan cahaya, sementara puing-puing yang terbakar itu menguburnya dalam dunia penuh api.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>udah lama nggak bikin angst, ini saya nggak tau lagi bikin apa hahhahh- #meledak<strong>

**btw, ini KaiAi loh, walaupun saya sendiri nggak ngerti kenapa deskripsinya terlalu vague, tapi niatan saya emang kaiai (w 'A')w**

**i don't own cardfight! vanguard**


End file.
